


Wonderful

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [20]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Wonderful

Chapter20-Wonderful  
索林和瑟兰迪尔之间有什么东西在慢慢变质，索林敏感地察觉到这一点。比如瑟兰迪尔总是像一个接吻狂一般亲自己，或者是腻腻歪歪黏在自己身上不愿意离开。这是他对自己有意思吗？索林心里美滋滋的，但他并不确定瑟兰迪尔怀着和自己相同的感觉，他安心等瑟兰迪尔“发觉”自己的内心，同时他认为享受这个过程也挺有意思。  
但是吧，有些事情，正是因为拖拖拉拉不愿意迈出第一步，才最终走向超出掌控的境地。  
正所谓“拖延症的悲剧”。  
圣诞新年将近，比尔博疯了一般忙里忙外，布置酒吧摆设，说是要来一次轰轰烈烈的跨年周，没办法，他就是如此好客，埃尔隆德、甘道夫等人均受到了邀请，索林和瑟兰迪尔也不例外。可瑟兰迪尔……瑟兰迪尔可能是做了什么伤天害理的事得罪了耶稣，发烧到三十九度半，躺在床上直哼哼，索林于心不忍把他一个人留在公寓里独自出去耍，于是跟比尔博“请了假”，照顾瑟兰迪尔。  
瑟兰迪尔也是作死，起初刚刚发热的时候还以为是码字文思泉涌太激动，竟然通宵写了一夜——站在读者的角度上想，这自然很好，可站在索林自己，无论是私人医生还是暗恋者的立场上，瑟兰迪尔无疑在作践自己的身体。  
“写什么写，别写了，麻溜给我滚到床上躺着休息。”索林合上瑟兰迪尔面前的笔记本电脑，二话不说架起瑟兰迪尔把他丢到床上。动作幅度看似粗鲁却满含温柔，瑟兰迪尔用前臂挡住眼睛，不让索林摸自己额头。  
“乖……”索林跪在床边，用尽自己最后一丝的忍耐劝说这个工作狂，“读者都能理解你的情况，没必要那么拼，等你好了以后就多码字，乖，我给你拿冰枕。”说罢起身离开。  
瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，最终还是听从索林。  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔在索林的照顾下安安生生过了两天。  
“三十六度五……还算好。”给瑟兰迪尔测完体温，索林甩好温度计装起来，习惯性地把温度计往胸前塞，半天没反应过来，想着白大衣的兜咋这么难找，惨遭瑟兰迪尔一阵嘲笑，方才反应过来自己身上的睡衣并没有衣兜。  
“我该说你什么好。”瑟兰迪尔精神好多了，坐起身靠床头捏下巴，眼神里虽然有些许疲惫，精气神倒是足了起来。  
索林摆出一副碧池脸，把温度计放到桌上，默念他还生病不能和他一般见识，见瑟兰迪尔一日日恢复他也松了一口气，开口：“你有什么想吃的吗？”  
“你做啊？能吃吗？”瑟兰迪尔笑得灿烂。  
“等我念咒语给你变一锅稀饭出来啊，这几天不是我做难道吃的是外卖？”索林翻了个白眼，这瑟兰迪尔病了以后嘴怎这么欠？  
“哦索林你真可爱。”瑟兰迪尔轻声道。  
索林转身，摇摇头，去厨房，他得和这个人保持一定距离，否则自己不敢保证会不会把他敲晕换得片刻宁静。  
瑟兰迪尔身体一向很好，他自己琢磨着发烧估计是过度劳累，给坛子上迷妹们发福利，点梗写文，这会子还差两章呢，他觉得自己恢复得不错，之前软哒哒似乎沉睡不醒的肌肉也开始有了力气，他站到地板上，虽有些许踉跄，可出乎他意料，自己竟然可以悄不做声地走出卧室，坐在电脑前继续文档编辑。  
“你——”索林耳朵多灵啊，听到“喀拉喀拉”打字的声音，就手关火抄着一把勺子大步走出，在瑟兰迪尔面前一站，清嗓。  
“……我没事了，让我写完好吧。”瑟兰迪尔笑得一脸人畜无害。  
“滚到床上。”  
“你都看过了，三十六度呢。”  
“回去。”  
“就算是——哎？哎！”  
索林受不了，单手环着瑟兰迪尔的腰扛起他，拎小鸡一般轻松地把这个比他高上几公分的男人再次扔到床上。  
“你……睡觉。”索林觉得，无论是作为医生，还是作为一个监护人，遇到这样肆意妄为的病号，简直要气炸。  
瑟兰迪尔鼓起腮翻身不理索林。  
“比奇力都难伺候……”索林自言自语地走了，捣鼓那锅稀饭。  
瑟兰迪尔给了他一个“哼”做回应。  
瑟兰迪尔从睡梦中醒过来的时候，已是过了两小时，下床走出卧室。索林早已做好晚餐，打开电视看新闻，声音调得很小，如果瑟兰迪尔不是听力好，听到了一些模模糊糊的播报音，会以为索林完全是靠读唇语。索林泡了一壶茶，水还热，不知是因为做饭还是泡茶，索林挽起衣袖，他拿起茶杯，露出肌肉线条优美的小臂，肌肉随他的动作起起伏伏，该死，光是看到这两条有力的胳膊，瑟兰迪尔就被打开了开关。  
简单点说，想要他。  
索林抿一口茗香，发觉瑟兰迪尔依着门框面无表情地看他。  
“醒了，好点不？”索林起身要去拿温度计。  
瑟兰迪尔耷拉脸把索林按到沙发上，他还是蛮虚弱，不过比起其他同样状况的病号算恢复很好的。  
“你……用身体感觉我有没有恢复好了……”瑟兰迪尔双腿分开骑在索林大腿上，双手环住他的脖颈，用干燥的唇瓣贴上索林双唇，不由分说便入侵索林的口腔，纠缠他的舌头，舌苔上面还存有淡淡苦涩茶香，瑟兰迪尔紧紧箍住索林的脑袋，不许他挣脱，大腿收紧，隔两层睡衣私处互相摩擦，瑟兰迪尔从没如此迅速地硬起来过。  
要你……我要你……瑟兰迪尔满脑子只有一个念头，依依不舍地松开索林，对着那双明显充满惊讶的眼睛甜甜地笑。  
索林似乎被瑟兰迪尔的举动搞糊涂了，“你这是……烧坏了？”索林伸手试瑟兰迪尔额头。  
“你应该还在发热——”  
瑟兰迪尔翻了个白眼，打断索林：“如果你那么不确定，就用你的这根‘温度计’——”他的手探到索林已经半硬在宽松睡裤里的欲望，笑道，“来我体内试试……”  
“不可能，”索林回答，他明白瑟兰迪尔这家伙已经好得差不多了，“今天，绝对不会让你得逞的，小婊子。”  
索林几乎是用撕的将瑟兰迪尔剥光，露出大片白皙肌肤，屋内暖气很足，不会觉得冻人，索林的大手在瑟兰迪尔身上用力抚摸，修剪整齐的指甲在他身上划出一道道扎眼红痕，索林在瑟兰迪尔身上种下一枚枚印记，锁骨上，胸膛，肩膀还有手臂内侧，他含住瑟兰迪尔的乳首舔舐吸吮，令后者满足地张口呻吟，鼓励索林肆无忌惮地继续。  
与浑身赤裸的瑟兰迪尔截然相反，索林的衣物倒是完好地穿在身上，柔软温暖的布料摩擦皮肤，像在上面放了一把火，瑟兰迪尔几乎被这股热度烫伤，瑟瑟发抖，索林低声嗤笑，在瑟兰迪尔前段不断留下潺潺爱液的硬挺顶端弹了一下，果不其然得到对方一个小小的抽搐，瑟兰迪尔扭动着腰躲避索林的挑逗，生怕自己和那次在酒店里一样没怎么抵抗便缴枪投降。  
瑟兰迪尔伸手到索林裤裆里掏出也是硬着赶得上铁棍的那根怪兽，无意识舔下唇然后挣扎着起身要给索林口交，索林双手把他拎起来，双手托起他柔软的臀瓣揉捏，食指在不停收缩的小穴周围拂过，瑟兰迪尔被索林这个动作搞得更加兴致高涨，故意在索林耳边娇喘，断断续续地勾引索林：“对……把你的……‘体温计’插进来……”  
“你已经好了不是吗？怎么会需要我再次检查呢？”索林坏笑，手上动作力度加了几分，食指在瑟兰迪尔会阴处画圈，偏偏不去照顾饥渴的洞口，看瑟兰迪尔一脸着急欲火焚身的模样开心极了。  
瑟兰迪尔挺送腰部，阴茎前端在索林的衣服上打湿一片：“不……你快进来，求你……”  
“不，瑟兰……”索林压低声音，探头啃咬瑟兰迪尔的耳垂，温热气息喷到瑟兰迪尔耳道内，“我一直在反省，如果我总是一味索取，把你干松了该怎么办？”  
“你说……什么？”瑟兰迪尔惊讶。  
索林继续他的话：“如果我们每次都做全套，那你的小洞是不是会被我干得松松垮垮？我们或许应该削减一下次数……”  
“……你是在报复我吗？”瑟兰迪尔不傻，他知道，自己这几天确实有点胡搅蛮缠，而索林无疑是个小心眼。  
“没错。”索林大方承认。  
瑟兰迪尔叹了口气，明白今天是不用惦记在索林这里吃饱了，于是将自己手指放到入口处，按揉那圈环形肌肉，索林不含糊，一把抓过他的手不许他自慰。  
“今天，什么都别想进去。”索林伏在瑟兰迪尔耳边说。  
\---  
这惩罚够狠的。  
瑟兰迪尔双手被索林不知从哪里变出来的领带绑在身后——光冲这点瑟兰迪尔就足够相信索林会魔法——他身体前倾，支撑在索林肩膀上因为快感不停颤抖，他的欲望和索林的紧紧靠在一起，索林大手握住他们的两根硬邦邦，上下撸动，在茎身上按压，在头部滑动，二人的前液将索林的衣服前襟打湿，快感刺激不断，瑟兰迪尔只能断断续续地发出几个音节的娇喘。  
这与平日里自己撸的感觉太不同了，索林那根比侵入自己的时候更热更硬，可能因为加上了视觉的刺激，瑟兰迪尔觉得他们二人的摩擦更加真实。在自己会阴处受到一个大力的按压后，瑟兰迪尔弓腰一个抽搐，随后像是断了线的木偶靠在索林身上，大口大口喘粗气，瑟兰迪尔不在乎自己的口水会留在索林的肩上，他只想拼尽全身的力气狠狠咬他的肩膀泄愤，同时又被索林另一只手的逗弄下再次后仰，像一条离水的鱼不停摆动身体，粉红的穴口无助地一开一合，不满足于索林不痛不痒的抚摸。  
“用力……用力……”瑟兰迪尔咬牙挤出两个短语，他逐渐习惯了索林手淫的速度，送腰配合他撸动，意图掌握一部分主宰权，索林倒也大方，随他去，自己暗暗加快了手上速度，他虽然想多看看瑟兰迪尔被欲望折磨的可爱模样，但他……的确，有点忍不住了。  
加快了速度和力度，空荡的房间内只剩下二人欲望相贴处的摩擦声音和男人的粗喘，瑟兰迪尔率先达到高潮，小腹一起一伏，颤抖着射了索林一身，索林也觉得自己睾丸发紧，他用力撸了几下，也一声闷哼射出。  
索林解开瑟兰迪尔双手的束缚，瑟兰迪尔想都没想扳过索林的头对准他的嘴巴亲下去，毫无章法地啃咬索林双唇，舔他的腮帮，让胡茬扎他的舌面，瑟兰迪尔满脑子只有一个念头，就是想告诉索林他爱他，就是想问他你是不是和我一样，爱你爱到宁愿把心掏出来。  
他不敢，不敢……所以他只能吻索林。  
我多么期盼你能够从我的吻中感受爱意，然后挑明我们之间显而易见的关系。  
我多么希望能够听到你说一句我爱你。  
之后我可以拥抱你，轻声对你说我也是。  
——  
“你真是个滚蛋，索林·橡木盾。”瑟兰迪尔把已经破败不成样子的睡衣团成一团，实在太破烂，他不得不把衣服丢掉，而索林那套上面星星点点都是干了的精斑，瑟兰迪尔嫌弃地把衣服扔到水池子里，不知是因为觉得衣服上粘体液挑战了自己的底线还是掩盖害羞，手指着说：“自己手洗。”  
索林撇嘴，张嘴反击：“是你弄脏的，你给我洗。”  
瑟兰迪尔一脸不敢置信地看他：“你说什么？！是我不许你脱衣服的吗？”  
“好，我洗，我洗。”索林见瑟兰迪尔要炸毛，赶紧双手摊开满嘴的承诺，一副息事宁人模样。  
索林也觉得自己和瑟兰迪尔的关系已经能够算作…情侣了吧？你看，成天腻在一起——也不是成天，索林白天会去林谷科技那里搞搞科研，培训新人，有时候他也会被学校邀请去教课；与此同时瑟兰迪尔也会处理密林制衣的事情，有时候去参加一些什么…反正索林叫不上名来的集会——但他们多半会在对方家过夜，很少有连续好几晚分开的情况。瑟兰迪尔叫索林来，不一定是为了性，有时候是要他陪自己彻夜刷剧刷电影，有时候可能哪里刮破点皮，大惊小怪地要他给自己检查，索林想这些，不由得勾起嘴角。  
是时候告白了。  
你我如此相处，无比自然。  
老夫老妻一般斗嘴过日子。  
是不是只差一句“我爱你”了？  
——  
“快睡觉。”索林把瑟兰迪尔包得严严实实，丢上床，他还要去刷碗筷，洗衣服…顺便把垃圾倒了。  
“给我唱催眠曲。”瑟兰迪尔命令道。  
“多大岁数的人了听什么摇篮曲？”索林反驳，“你老实睡觉，别想趁着我睡了偷偷爬起来上网泡论坛。”  
“你给我唱我就答应你。”瑟兰迪尔像个跟父母讨价还价的孩子，只不过父母可以严肃地拒绝孩子的无理要求，索林只消被瑟兰迪尔含情脉脉地看一眼便会立刻点头答应。  
“我有时候真想把刚刚研发的安眠药跟你身上用了。”索林蹙眉，他说的是真心话，他只给奇力唱过催眠曲，那一晚过后，奇力只允许菲力给他唱歌…用那个孩子的话说，舅舅唱歌会把妖怪勾引过来，不分男女。  
这…侧面肯定了你唱歌动人。迪斯笑着宽慰索林。  
“下药然后迷奸我吗？你真敢啊索林，我还以为你正直得能够弥补取向的弯——对你的底线刮目相看，刮目相看。”  
知道瑟兰迪尔在激他，索林冷冷回嘴：“就你这德行，还需要‘迷’？怕是刚把药片拿出来，你就湿透了。”  
瑟兰迪尔吃瘪，根本无法反驳索林的话。别说吃片安定，只要是索林的要求，他什么都愿意做，而且乐在其中。就像一首歌唱的，你的爱是我的药，有了你的爱，我什么都能做。  
“那你也得唱。”瑟兰迪尔耍起赖。  
“我唱不好，奇力都嫌弃我。”索林实话实说，虽然他已经知道结局是什么了。  
“没事，低音炮驱邪还能打蚊子，我可以录下来一段单曲循环，估计夏天蚊灾解决了。我现在就是奇力，你怎么对他就怎么对我，我要一整套。”瑟兰迪尔往被窝里拱，脸上写满期待。索林无奈只得张嘴唱。  
瑟兰迪尔闭上眼睛，聆听索林低沉性感的嗓音。  
索林唱完，瑟兰迪尔已经呼吸沉稳，他摸摸瑟兰迪尔额头——依旧不放心瑟兰迪尔的身体——觉得并无大碍后，和安抚奇力一般，开口：“愿梦的精灵守护你，好梦，瑟兰迪尔。”他俯身蜻蜓点水一般亲吻瑟兰迪尔的额头。  
睡梦中的瑟兰迪尔美极了，索林不知是瑟兰迪尔就是如此貌美还是情人眼里出西施，他从未觉得瑟兰迪尔如今天般动人。如果有人告诉自己瑟兰迪尔是沉睡了百年的睡美人，他毫不犹豫地相信，不在乎他并不是个公主这个事实。  
“我爱你。”索林轻轻地说，语气听起来好像对奇力菲力，对迪斯。可其平淡外表下的暗潮澎湃，只有索林一人知道。  
说完索林立刻松了一口气，原来对瑟兰迪尔说出自己所想是如此简单。  
不要自欺欺人了，索林。索林轻手轻脚走出房间，虚掩上门，擦了一把脸。跟睡着的瑟兰迪尔告白算什么！如果他醒着，自己一准成了缩头乌龟，藏在壳子里面，或者拱到沙堆下面，反正怎么能躲怎么来。  
啊…什么时候才能说出那种肉麻的话…索林像个青春期小姑娘。告白这事肯定轮不到瑟兰迪尔干，自己又这么不争气…  
算了，船到桥头自然直，先缓缓，让自己…准备，好好准备…  
——  
瑟兰迪尔睁开双眼，看着虚掩的房门，温柔地自言自语：“我也爱你。”  
可你什么时候才能知道呢？我该做点什么，让你明白呢？  
早就听莱戈拉斯说索林和他的两个外甥感情十分牢固，没想到，直到今天，才感受到他们的系带有多么坚不可摧。  
索林对奇力菲力可以简单出口的那三个字，对自己来讲则是可望不可及，如果今天不是因为索林把自己当做奇力来哄，他瑟兰迪尔又如何能听到索林温柔的情感流露？  
我爱你我爱你我爱你，在心里说个千百次都不会感觉如何难堪，偏偏一对上那双眸子，那阳光下的爱琴海般的眸子，里面碧水带着白浪一潮一潮涌过来，拍得自己只能勉强维持呼吸，一次又一次地张嘴，却不知说什么好。有时候鼓励自己，就那三个字，不就三个字，说出口就好了，舒坦了，可偏偏又那么难。好像，就好像一说出口，我就不能，或者不会再爱你了一般。仿佛一挑明，便与从前不再一样，无论你我，我们之间的笑容，眼神，音调，都像是有了什么新的目的，一切都变了质。  
瑟兰迪尔不表白，并不惧怕是失败，他只是惧怕失败后，再无法面对索林，永远失去索林。  
他需要一点助力，这也正是那日在酒店打电话的目的。  
\---  
索林打开瑟兰迪尔的电脑，怀揣着看看就关掉的心态，陷入沉思。  
这是木精灵的粉丝论坛，看着一条条留言心里不是滋味。  
瑟兰迪尔不知发生么疯，竟然开辟了一个“你说我写”的版块，简单点说就是自己写自己文章的同人，粉丝们留言点梗，他每周会在梗里面选几个，写文发出来，有时候，他甚至会“亲自尝试”各种玩法——也就是他们口中的play。  
你就作吧……索林心很累。他点开几篇标明“亲身体验”的文章的时候，脑子里血管，不论动脉静脉还是毛细血管，统统炸了。原来瑟兰迪尔对自己的感觉那么强烈，他笔下的文字像催情剂，索林的下身为此勃起。  
索林决定去趟卫生间，同时他要趁这个机会申请一个账号，然后……  
索林勾起嘴角。  
-END-


End file.
